


Four Oneshots

by we_are_all_irrelivant



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_irrelivant/pseuds/we_are_all_irrelivant
Summary: this is a four part commission for skenandj on tumblr n ao3 UoU (he iz great tbh u shuld check out his stuff it is Good he is good) he requested tht i post them as a separate work but its also up inmy other collection of oneshots and things;0 !!(if u r interested in gettin your own commissionhereis some information !!)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its porn !

Link’s eyes fluttered shut, letting his head tip back against Sidon’s shoulder as his hands roamed over his body. He started, bit back a quiet moan when they slid beneath his shirt to tease at his nipples. He let a soft, wavering whimper slip from him as Sidon let his hands reach further down, smoothing over his pale thigh to press between his legs. Link threw them apart easily, rolling his head to the side to pant hotly against Sidon’s neck at the brush of teasing fingers across the trembling skin of his inner thighs. He moaned quietly, all his senses heightened and tingling.

 

“How beautiful you are,” Sidon mused sweetly, craning his head to press warm lips to his forehead. “Simply exquisite.”

 

Sidon’s words wound something in Link, made something tighten in his belly and made him grow even harder between his legs. All the while Sidon’s hands had been straying closer and closer to his groin, tantalizingly close to his aching cock, yet still so painfully far away. Link rolled his hips weakly, trying to entice Sidon to touch.

 

If he noticed, he didn't say. Sidon let his eyes travel slowly down Link’s naked body in his lap, following the curve of his hipbones, the tiniest soft bit of fat that had collected at the very bottom of his belly, the blush that was crawling down his chest, far enough that the skin above and about his nipples was dusted a pretty shade of pink. And of course, the best part of him: his soft little cock, presently standing and straining at full attention, the head peeking from his foreskin just as red as his cheeks, a miniscule bead of precum already perched on the tip. Sidon grinned, nosed Link’s head off his shoulder so he could press a slow, buzzing kiss to his neck, lapping slowly at the skin the way he knew made Link shake.

 

“Such utter perfection,” Sidon breathed, lips brushing Link’s skin as he spoke. He pursed his lips, slowly and sweetly kissing him. His voice was low, rumbled deliciously in Link’s ear when he spoke. “Touch yourself for me.”

 

Link obeyed, hands sliding down his own quivering body to grasp desperately at his cock, grinding his palm against his crotch before wrapping his fingers around himself. A hot moan curled from his throat and his eyes fluttered shut, body arching slightly against Sidon’s. Sidon watched hungrily, unable to tear his eyes away as Link stroked himself, familiar movements made hasty and erratic by Sidon's teasing. Sidon closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the pulse thundering in Link’s neck.

 

“Easy,” he murmured. His one hand found Link’s wrist, lightly petting him to slow him down while the other came up to splay against Link’s chest, right over his heart. “Slowly, now. We've got time. It'll be better if you're patient.”

 

Link stopped abruptly, squeezing his cock and rolling hips back against Sidon. He was achingly hard now, so much so he felt he could sob, and being gentle with himself only worsened the crackling tightness in his belly. Sidon probably knew that, how difficult this was for him, what with the kisses he was pressed to his pink cheeks and the warm praise he cooed into his ear. Link let out a soft breath, twisting his head to the side to invite Sidon’s mouth back to his neck. He shook when he did, painfully slow kisses at the upward curve of his neck sending electricity through him, enough to furrow his brow and draw a shivering huff of air from him. His hand on his cock squeezed slowly, dragging his fist up its length so he could run his thumb about the hot, gushing head. He reeled, breath hitching high in his throat, another sputtering groan pushed from him.

 

“What a beautiful boy you are,” Sidon purred, hand stroking absentmindedly at the bony stretch of skin between Link’s pecs. “Just like that. Keep going.”

 

Link obeyed, pulling himself apart with practiced flicks and turns of his wrist, neck blushing with the knowledge of Sidon’s eyes on him. Sidon continued praising him, showering him in sweet, lingering kisses and touches whenever he did something particularly stirring, gently shushing and calming him if he became too rough with himself for his liking. All the while, Sidon let his hands wander everywhere but where they both knew Link desperately wanted, finding and teasing cruelly at all the places Sidon knew drove Link mad. Soon, he was putty in his hands, squirming and writhing under his own touch, yet letting Sidon's name spill from his lips. He tried feebly to draw Sidon in, found his hands at one point and tugged them minutely closer to his cock, attempting to entice him to help. Sidon had gently taken his hands back, letting one smooth up his trembling thigh while the other pressed flat against the soft bit of flesh above his cock, kneading gingerly at the skin.

 

“You can do it,” Sidon had whispered, lips so near Link’s ear it made it twitch. “I want to watch you finish yourself.”

 

Link had closed his eyes, hot frustration rolling through him. It was abandoned easily, too caught up in his pleasure to care. He rolled his hips into his tight fist, the slick sound of his precum stirring something in his belly and burning his ears red hot. His breath came wet and quick and heavy in his throat, furnishing a constant stream of moans and trembling cries from his slackened mouth.

 

“You're doing so good,” Sidon purred against his neck, hand slithering up to toy with a hardened nipple, teasing from him a sharp, breathy whimper. “What a pretty, pretty boy you are.”

 

Link craned his head back, brow tight and drawn and eyes squeezed shut. Distantly, hazily, he yearned for Sidon’s touch, his strong fingers rubbing him, stroking him, teasing him apart at the seams the special way only he could. His own touch was never, had never been as good, as deft, as warm as Sidon’s, could never reduce him to the gushing mess Sidon could. Yet somehow, here he was, writhing and trembling, so desperate to come it almost hurt, without Sidon ever having laid a finger on his cock.

 

“How beautiful.” Sidon's voice was warm and sweet above him, low and gravelled enough for Link to feel the soft rumble of it in his chest. “You must be close, hmm?”

 

Link nodded, brow knit tightly together. He had slowed some, kneading and squeezing his cock just enough to keep himself alert, but not enough to tip over the edge just yet. Not before Sidon told him to. He craned his head back, searching for Sidon’s burning eyes, his gaze made unfocused and sluggish in his intoxicated daze.

 

“Please,” Link whimpered, voice choked and quivering, hips shuddering and rolling impatiently in his lap.

 

Sidon was quiet for a moment, gazing down at the wrecked, delicious mess that was his lover, cheeks blazing a hot fiery red, legs tossed wantonly apart, sweaty brow knit in concentration and sheer pleasure. Something stirred within Sidon, and he hummed softly, low and deep in his throat so that it rumbled in his chest.

 

“So, so beautiful,” he breathed, hand reaching to lay over Link’s and quicken his lazy, careful stroking. Link reeled beneath him, arching against Sidon’s chest, a tight, trembling moan winding from him. “If only you could know how lovely you look right now.”

 

Link’s mind spun, made loud and cacophonous by the warmth, the weight, the assurance of Sidon’s hand and this sudden new pace. His hips twitched beneath him, fucking feebly into his and Sidon’s hands. The moans spilling from him were loud and high and deplorable, pitching higher and higher as the knot in his belly grew tighter and tighter, so wonderfully, so dizzyingly so that Link almost missed it when Sidon finally uttered his command.

 

“Come for me.”

 

Link cried out as he came, loud and shimmering and deafening, every nerve ablaze with sheer overwhelming electricity. His back arched up from Sidon’s chest, head thrown back onto his shoulder, legs trembling tautly. Each twitch of his hips, each heave of his chest, each clench of his fist sent another blinding wave through him, pulling from his ravaged throat endless whimpers and gasps. Sidon’s hand was splayed in the center of his chest, holding him in place with each new pulse of his orgasm, feeling the way his ribcage stretched and rose with each shallow gulp of air. He petted soft, soothing circles into Link’s hot skin as he slowly spun back down, hand still curled and trembling on his softening cock. He shushed gingerly his dizzy, shivering gasps for air, ghosted his lips over his cheek to gently lap up the infatuated tears that had eked from the corners of his eyes.

 

“What a good boy you’ve been for me,” Sidon cooed sweetly, brushing Link’s bangs from where they had plastered to his forehead. “Such a lovely, lovely boy.” Link could only pant in response, the last turnings of his orgasm buzzing and burning through every inch of him. He shivered as Sidon moved his hand, reaching to swipe up with his thumb a bit of the cum that had spurted weakly from his cock. He raised his hand to Link’s mouth, pressed his thumb minutely against his lips until it sunk between them. Link didn’t much care for the taste of himself, but he found the warm, aroused breath Sidon took in as he watched him suck eagerly on his thumb made up for it.

 

“Such a wonderful boy,” Sidon breathed, hand turning to ghost long, slender fingers over his cheek, then pressing a wide palm against the curve of his jaw. Link leaned into the caress, let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned back into the warm stability of Sidon’s arms, head still spinning and buzzing numbly. He sighed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part of my mob au ! this specific oneshot takes place on the anniversary of mipha’s death !

It rained the night of the ceremony. A deafening crack of thunder had startled Link awake that night, and the vengeful battering of fat, angry raindrops against the window had kept him up for nearly half an hour. Sidon hadn’t stirred beside him, his large, hot form curled minutely away. When Link woke again, pale grey light spilling across the room, Sidon turned toward him now, close enough to see the worried contours of his slumbering face, the weather had tuckered itself almost entirely out, although now he had still been able to hear the soft pattering of rain upon the cool glass of the window. It mirrored, he now thought to himself, the steady tapping of it on the umbrella he held.

 

Sidon’s hair was swept neatly up on his head, each hair tucked carefully into a braid and then twisted into a bun. He was wrapped in a thick, plush jacket, colored a rich, vibrant burgundy like spilled wine. His eyes were cast down, glued to the gravestone before them. His face was tight, the same tension he’d seen this morning visible in his hardened features, cold and icy and clouded. His brow was drawn heavy and low over his fiery eyes, and his jaw was visibly tensed, teeth probably grinding down on each other the way they tended to when he was upset. His mouth was twisted into a thin scowl, lips pressed coldly closed as if they were permanently sealed. His face was hard, sharp, intimidating, but Link knew it was only one of the collection of visages Sidon adopted only when he felt had to, when he was too messy, too vulnerable inside to let his true feelings show; when it was too dangerous for sincerity.

 

Link clung gently to Sidon, the hand holding the umbrella hooked through arm, the other clutching a bouquet of pretty, redolent snow-white lilies to his chest. Sidon had his own flowers in his free hand, plastic and tissue paper crinkling in his fist. Everyone had one, including the four other men Link didn’t recognize circled about the grave, as well Dorephan. His grief was plain on his creased, worn face, so viscerally so and so much unlike his son’s it was startling. His piercing, steely eyes were hollow now; they overflowed with broken sorrow, wetting the tired gray skin of his cheeks. His wide, powerful frame seemed drained, sunken, utterly powerless, his strong, deadly hands shivering as they clutched their bundle of already fading flowers for dear life.

 

Mipha’s grace was similarly wretched, moss obscuring the careful nuances of the engraved letters, filling in the center of the P, creeping over the arches of the “M.” Over and over again, Link’s eyes scanned the dates, so near,  _too_ near each other, calculating and recalculating how old she was, how you she had been, how much of her life she had never seen. The old flowers upon the overgrown grass had long since lost their glory, trampled and beaten and ruined by the storm. They were, Sidon had once told him, usually thrown out and replaced every week by a paid groundskeeper. This week had been different, the groundskeeper suddenly and unavoidably unavailable, the old flowers allowed to stay and the site allowed to decay another week. It had knocked something out of Dorephan, had further killed something in him to see his precious daughter’s grave in such a state. Sidon’s brow had only tightened further, and he had spat bitterly under his breath something about replacing the man.

 

Dorephan was the first to speak. His chest rose and stretched as he inhaled, so deeply so it seemed he had scarcely been breathing before.

 

“They took her from us too soon,” Dorephan said, voice grim and wavering minutely as he struggled to keep himself afloat. “Those bastard—they didn’t know what they were doing. What they were extinguishing. She was just—” Dorephan’s eyes fluttered shut. “She was just… a job to them. An opportunity to get to me. To hurt me. To break me.” Dorephan gazed at her grave, so utterly, completely shattered Link felt intrusive just to watch. He shifted, held onto Sidon’s arm a little tighter. Above him, Sidon squeezed his arm gingerly.

 

“You’re alright,” he murmured. His voice was level, but notably different, affected by something specific Link couldn’t quite place. “If we didn’t want you here, you’d know it.”

 

Link looked up at Sidon. His face remained the same, a cold, hard visage so unlike his father’s shattered one. It had grown darker it seemed, more opaque to whatever was going on within him. His eyes, trained carefully and unwaveringly on Mipha’s gravestone, were hollow.

 

“She didn’t deserve this.” Dorephan clutched his bouquet a bit tighter. His cheeks were glistening terribly in the oppressive grey light from where Link stood. “She didn’t deserve any of this.”

 

At that, Dorephan stepped forward, gingerly laying down his bouquet of cottony lilies, lingering for a moment to rest his hand atop the gravestone. His wrecked body sagged further in on itself, so viscerally, powerfully mournful it pushed a soft huff of air out of Link. A second later, Dorephan rose, some of the shadowed contours of his face already hardening and darkening. He took out his handkerchief as he stepped back, dabbing at the wetness upon his cheeks. The rest of the men to Dorephan’s right each stepped forward and put down their bouquets in turn until it was Sidon’s turn. The two of them stepped up together, arms tightly intertwined, mouths pressed silent in mute solemnity. Link placed his bouquet down first, minutely aside from the others. Sidon lingered, eyes trained on the faded, messied lettering of Mipha’s gravestone. Briefly, terribly, Sidon’s visage suddenly shattered, porcelain mask tumbling apart, a short static of blistering grief overtaking his features, like a crackle down a computer monitor. By the time Link had blinked, it was gone; the cold, impenetrable shell had been picked up and reassembled and spackled back on, although there were cracks in it now that Link couldn’t ignore. When Sidon set down his own wilted bundle of flowers onto the soaked grass, a soft sigh slipped from his lips. The two stepped back into place. Link’s arm was squeezed between Sidon’s own and his body. The stricken procession was silent, sorrow hanging horribly in the sky, pushing out all the air about them, all the air in the world, and replacing it with cold, bleak, shivering pain, stark enough to numb Link’s unfamiliar, unaware vibrance, to rip at his rich, vigourous, bloody self until he was just as rotten as the rest of them.

 

“May she be forevermore at rest.” The voice was unfamiliar, torn and graveled and heavy.

 

Everyone about Link raised heavy heads he hadn’t realized had been bowed, bound themselves up tighter in their cold downy coats and began picking their ways back to their vehicles. Link cut his eyes to Sidon, watched his aurate eyes watching the horizon. He remained still, something visibly whirring in his head. He remained a few minutes longer, cemented into his spot, his soul seemingly petrified into stone. The first movement Link saw was his eyes, stealing a glance at Mipha’s grave. A moment later, he sagged, bit back whatever bitter thing he’d seen, swallowed whatever agony had risen in his throat. He let their arms fall, reached down to grasp Link’s small hand in his a moment later. His grip was distracted.

 

“Let’s go.” His voice was tinged grey in Link’s ears.

 

Link was mute as he and Sidon walked back to the car. What was there to say? Of the millions and one things perched on the tip of Link’s tongue which was right? How did he approach this? How did he fix this? What comfort was there for him to provide for this, this pervasive grief, so deeply rooted, so all consuming it seemed to paint the whole of him blue?

 

As they reached the top of the hill the say ahead of them, across the wide blacktop street that wound through these doomed meadows, was Dorephan, some feet away, his shiny black car left alone on all sides, deserted by ones that had already left. He had his suit jacket off, draped across the back seat, and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. His back was to them, body slumped in an exhausted lean against his wide black van, head ducked, swathes and swathes of sooty, salt-and-pepper hair spilling from its tie, smoke of an unseen cigarette curling and twisting away into the sooty, heavy sky.

 

Sidon held open the door for Link, murmured directions to the driver before he slid in himself and shut the door. As soon as the car rumbled to life and started to move Sidon was reaching across the stiff leather seat for Link, pressing himself forward as well so that they might meet in the middle. Link let him slide his arms around him, curled up against his sorrowed form, one hand braced against his wide, strong chest. He tucked his head under Sidon’s chin, the way he knew he liked, let his ear listen to the soft, coarse rasp of his breath in his throat, the muffled, marching thud of his heart. Hands came to pet hair from his eyes, brushed rain damp bangs from his eyes, tucked them behind his ears. Sidon’s touch was ginger. When he took in a soft, stiff breath, it was sharp in Link’s ear.

 

“Thank you for coming with me,” he murmured. “To this. It’s… I know it must’ve felt awkward.”

 

Link shook his head. “I was ok. And it’s nothing. I didn’t want you to have to do something like this alone. I’m—” Link hesitated for a moment. “Whatever— whatever you need, whatever you want… right now, I’m here.”

 

Sidon combed his fingers lazily through Link’s hair, heart and lungs and mind all trembling, shivering to collapse, bound and barely held together by some invisible threat; some shimmering, twinkling stuff stamped with Link’s name all along the seaming. A soft breath curled from his grief blackened throat.

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Sidon’s hands were gentle on him, soft and warm and affectionate as one came to cup the edge of his jaw, fingers curled loosely against Link’s cheek. The kiss was slow, lovely and sweet and so ginger it made Link’s heart ache. He pressed towards Sidon, deepened the kiss until it was something hotter, hungrier, stirred more intensely the hot embers in his belly. Sidon accepted this, powerful hands pressing up to curl in soft tresses, his lovely mouth moving expertly against Link’s own. His tongue pushed hungrily at the crease of Link’s lips. A soft moan eked from Link’s throat as he parted them, let Sidon press his tongue forward to explore the soft, wet corners of his mouth. Link found himself breathless when Sidon pulled away, the very edges of himself beginning to turn fuzzy from so much attention. Sidon pressed eager, wanting kisses down Links cheek, down to the soft curve of his neck. A hot tremble ran through Link at the lapping of his tongue at the sensitive skin, the ginger, dizzying tug as he sucked and nipped wine-stain bruises into the alabaster skin.

 

It was so much that Link almost missed the nigh imperceptible flinch that jolted through Sidon, dropping his hands from his hair and stilling his jaw. Link felt the minute tug on his hair disappear, the sudden loss of sensation at his neck, replaced by the press of his nose against the skin instead. Link sputtered out a huff of air, struggled to pull himself around enough to speak.

 

“Si—” His voice was still dreamy, inappropriately breathless and winding. He took in a soft breath, wrestling back the hot hunger in his belly. Something was wrong. He knew it. “Sidon.”

 

Sidon didn’t move, face still buried in the crook of his neck. He shifted, hand coming to rest on his shoulder. This close, Link could hear the low, shallow rasps of his breath, erratic and forced and muddied suffocated by something else. When he gingerly moved to wrap his arms around Link’s slight shoulders he took in a fragile breath, so broken, so finely shattered it tore through Link’s heart like a bullet.

 

“You’re ok.” Link’s voice was soft, wrapped in cotton and linen, ginger as a strand of silk, warm and soothing and smooth. Sidon’s chest heaved, loud and sharp and sorrowful, against Link. Link pressed a hand flat against Sidon’s wide, trembling back.

 

“It’s ok. I’ve got you.” He clawed his hand, let the backs of his nails drag gently up and down Sidon’s spine. “You’re ok. You’re ok.” He turned his face, let his nose press minutely against Sidon’s temple. Softer, gentler, he breathed, “You can cry.”

 

Sidon did. His breath sputtered in his throat, tripped over the tight, cracked sob that was pushed from him, muffled immediately by Link’s neck. He collapsed, whatever delicate precarious thing that was holding him up, piecing him together snapping and slumping his weight into Link’s arms, crushing under its gravity the very fire blazing within him. Another cry pealed from him, sharp and messy and pained, as though the sound had been forced from him. He clung desperately to Link’s frame, clutched and grappled for something solid, something he might grasp with the last bit of his strength so that when he fell he would not do so so terribly hard. His hands curled into quivering fists in the fabric of Link’s shirt, his breath hastening and his body wracked as everything, his grief, his pain, his confusion, all came tumbling from him at once, loud and hot and splintering and messy, rushing and twisting and melting together until he could not sob loud enough, could not weep tears enough to keep pace with the agony pulsing within him, radiating through every nerve, leaching into every atom of him. There was so much of it all, too much it seemed, for him to bear without completely ceasing to exist. His mind panicked, so pained, so excruciated, it could compel him only to hang onto Link for dear life, as if he might be swept away otherwise.

 

Link was firm beneath him, his arms welcoming, his embrace steady. He braced a hand upon the back of Sidon’s neck, turned to press soft lips to the side of his head, swallowing the ache in his own chest at the trembling of Sidon’s form, the sheer sorrow in his sobs. This Sidon was a stranger to him. He had never before cried in front of him. He had been on the verge, he had swept away tears fallen just moments before, but Link had never known a Sidon like this: one so wholly broken, so overwhelmed with suffocating heartache it seemed he could scarcely breathe. It was difficult. It was upsetting. But Link could not forget the innumerable times Sidon had done just this for him, had sat and held him as he shook, shushed him when he sobbed, petted away bitter, burning tears from flushed cheeks. And even if Sidon had not, to watch him like this and to do nothing would have, to him, been unthinkably cruel. He was not wont to tolerate cruelty.

 

Link closed his eyes, moved to hug Sidon tighter, to bring his broken form closer to himself, to let him press into his embrace. He shifted his hand to brace the back of Sidon’s head, fingers clawing where they lay to catch up in them some of his hair and comb it back, tucked behind his ear.

 

“It’s ok,” Link murmured again, wishing there were someway he could take this grief from him, pulling it from his body and destroy it, or absorb some of it into himself so he didn’t have to suffer alone. “You’re ok. Everything’s ok.”

 

“Sh-She’s— She—” Sidon’s voice was made of glass, splintered and quivering, blasted shards fine as dust burying themselves deep in the ruddy muscle of Link’s heart. “She—”

 

“I know. I know. It’s ok.” These words felt like lies on his tongue, blatant, bruised poisoned lies. He did not know this pain. He could not know. He would never know. His fortune has been too blessed, life too kind in the reading of his cards. But he would try; try to find some way to take a bit of his burden so it did not flatten him, for him; for his Sidon.

 

“I couldn’t—”

 

Link shushed him, tightened his arms around him. “Don’t. You were 10. You were only 10. You couldn’t have done anything more.”

 

Sidon sagged against him, slumped more of his sick weight into his embrace. Link held him steady, held him aloft, as high as he could bear; he did not let him collapse into himself. He would not let him. Sidon was broken—deeply, pervasively, achingly so—but he would not let him become irreparable. He would not let him become destroyed.

 

Sidon’s tears were hot, terrible things that tore to shred Link’s very soul, but they did not last long. They were soon exhausted, Sidon now only clinging to Link and panting, burning, splotchy face buried into the crook of his neck. Link was ginger as he coaxed it up to face him, hands petting back his hair soft and warm, voice pouring gentle reassurance over him smooth and sweet. Sidon’s eyes, shimmering vibrance dulled by pain, blazing irises muted by the redness about them, refused to meet Link’s own, cast away by shame.

 

“Sidon.”

 

He closed his eyes. The hollow weariness in his frame was familiar now, mirrored his father’s as he’d stood over the grave of his daughter. He shifted minutely away from Link.

 

“I’m s—”

 

“Don’t.” Link’s hand found Sidon’s on the bed, laid gingerly atop it, fingers curling to grip his. “Don’t apologize for missing her. Don’t apologize for grieving.”

 

Sidon’s hand under Link’s tightened. His gaze softened, brow coming together again, cracked visage contorting as though he might cry again. The emotion rolling from him like a sick heat was raw, blistering, aching stuff that made Link’s stomach turn, made him wish he could turn it all off for him, but it was infinitely better than earlier, when he had been so numb it had scarcely seemed he was still in there. Sidon’s gaze shifted, came up to meet Link’s eyes for a few moments.

 

“...Thank you.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its porn ! link is trans !

Sidon’s hand roamed down Link’s side, ghosting over hot, buzzing skin. Link started, shifting and squirming as his large hands spread over his belly, pressing flat against the soft mound of fat just above his groin. Sidon kissed him again, slow and sweet and deep, pressing his tongue easily into Link’s mouth, drawing a soft, low moan from him. Sidon rolled his hips down against Link, fingers petting teasingly at sensitive, blushing skin. His hand explored further, reaching gingerly into Link’s pants, down enough to slowly cup his wet, quivering warmth. Link’s legs twitched to press together, hands curling in Sidon’s fiery hair as he ground his palm into Link, the heel just barely missing his throbbing clit. It had come close though, close enough to pull a short groan from Link, to make him roll his hips minutely up into Sidon’s hand in search of more. Sidon pulled back from the kiss, just enough to press his lips softly to Link’s cheek, and then the curve of his jawline, and then the soft stretch of skin where his neck began to curve into his shoulder. Sidon lingered, lips pursing slowly and deliciously against Link’s skin, sending coursing through him shivers enough to let his eyes flutter shut. All the while, Sidon’s hand roamed about his crotch, kneading at the soft flesh and the coarse, wiry hair growing there, steadily sliding lower and lower to press his fingers gently against Link’s wet lips, sinking easily between them, circling once around his hard, hot clit. Link started beneath him, head craning back to gasp out to the heavens, brow coming together in dizzy pleasure as Sidon continued toying with him, rubbing at his clit with the pad of his thumb while he let his index and middle fingers slip further, down enough to sink into him, hooking upwards a bit as he slowly pressed into him. Link whimpered, arms wrapped like a vice around Sidon’s neck. He panted hotly into Sidon’s ear as he pressed slowly in and out of him, sensation melding and mixing with the steady massaging of his clit and his powerful mouth sucking dark bruises into his neck to bathe him in a sticky, bleary, stupefying mess of pleasure.

 

“Mmm,” Sidon purred, voice low and soft and adoring. “How wet you are already, just from this.” He pressed his hand forward, pushing his fingers deeper into Link, bringing his hot palm up to grind against his clit. Link arched against him, a stammering gasp escaping him, chest flushing hot and red. His hips twitched against Sidon’s hand, bucking messily forward, eager for more friction. Sidon smiled, a soft chuckle rumbling low in his chest. He withdrew his hand, slid it under Link’s shirt to gently tug it up over his head, baring his pale, heaving chest to the warm air. He gingerly placed his hand over one of Link’s breasts, slid it down to cup the curved form in his hand, rolled his thumb over the hard pink nipple as he kneaded at the soft flesh. Link let his eyes fall shut as Sidon kissed his way down his neck, down to the gentle, sloping curve of his ribcage, let his lips linger at the bony valley between his breasts. When he took one of his nipples into his warm, wet mouth he gasped, hands curling into tight fists in his hair. He shook beneath him, high, breathy whimpers spilling from him as he sucked gently, rolled his tongue about the hard, sensitive nub, let his teeth sink gingerly into the flesh around it. His hips jerked tightly against Sidon, desperate for warmth, friction against his hot, strong body. Sidon placated him a bit, rolled his hips down to grind against Link, pulling a high moan from his trembling lips.

 

Sidon came back up, pressed a wet, hungry kiss to Link bruised mouth, swallowing every delicious sound he made as he plundered every corner of his mouth. When he pulled away Link was breathless, cheeks flushed and brow drawn. Sidon smiled again, ducked down to press long, lingering kisses to his neck, hands finding and clutching the soft flesh about his hips. He gently teased down his jeans, stopping for a moment to let Link kick them from around his ankles. His hand returned to Link’s crotch, rubbed thoughtfully at the warm wet patch between his thighs.

 

“What you would like me to do to you, I wonder,” Sidon mused, watching the way Link reeled beneath him, hips twitching to grind into his touch. “What would you like, hmm? My hands? My mouth? My cock? Tell me.”

 

Link’s cheeks flushed, pink staining the tips of his ears. “I don’t--” Link’s voice shook as he spoke, hitching high and shimmeringly as Sidon’s hand found its way into his underwear again, teasing slow and awful against his clit. He bit his lip, his own hands coming down to grip quivering fingernails into the skin of his shoulders. “I d-don’t care.”

 

Sidon seemed to consider this for a moment, fingers lazily pressing to push inside of Link for a moment before he pulled them away, rubbing once at his clit as he removed his hand.

 

“Alright. I suppose we’ll have to see which you like the most,” he said simply. Gingerly, he hooked a finger on the elastic band on either side of Link’s hips, and pulled them down the length of his smooth, pale thighs, slipped one foot through one of the holes so he could gingerly knock further apart his legs. Link let his hands fall from his shoulders, coming to rest loosely curled on his belly as Sidon moved further down his body, leaving in his wake a trail of wet, buzzing kisses, until he reached the messy tangle of hair at his crotch. An arm came to curl around Link’s hips, pulling him closer, further down the bed, enough so for him to shiver at the first accidental brush of Sidon’s mouth against him. His eyes fluttered tightly shut as Sidon ghosted hot hands along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, straying achingly close to where he was steadily growing wetter and wetter. The first brush of lips at the crease where his thigh met his groin pulled a tremble through him, sent a soft moan tumbling from his parted lips before he could think to bite it back.

 

“Such a lovely boy,” Sidon breathed, words tickling at tingling skin. The next kiss there was firmer, a solid, sweet thing that unwound some of the tension winding in the depth of his belly. His mouth strayed closer, a kiss pressed to the soft, warm curve of one of his lips, and then to the soaked, blood-hot crease itself. His tongue darted out, lapped at the gushing slit, pressed between the lips nearly imperceptibly, just enough to push a soft, slow sigh from Link. A moment later, he gasped, Sidon having parted his lips, let his tongue flick and press against his clit. His hips twitched weakly, rolling back to press more of his clit against Sidon’s warm mouth. His arm around his hips kept him in place as he lapped at his wetness, pursed his lips carefully around his clit and sucked gently. A hot, buzzing shiver ran up Link’s spine, set every inch of his skin ablaze. He moaned, high and loud and pretty, eyes squeezing shut and chest heaving. His hand came down to fist tightly in Sidon’s hair, bearing down on the back of his head to press his mouth harder against him in hungry desperation. A moment later, he let up, a half second of clarity coming over him. He hesitated for a moment, hand twitching to pull away, when Sidon pushed his tongue against his soaking hole, pushed delicately against his hot entrance until it sunk easily inside. Link shook, fist curling tighter, thighs twitching together as Sidon pressed in and out of him, fucking into him with his tongue.

 

“Fuck!” Link’s voice was breathless and tight, heady pleasure stealing the air from his very lungs. His hips rolled and bucked beneath him, intoxicated by the sensation yet driven mad by how “not enough” it was. His teeth found and worried at his bottom lip when Sidon pulled his tongue out, pressed gentle, reassuring kisses to the sticky folds of his lips.

 

Link started a bit when he felt his hand come to knead at his wetness again, heel of his palm grinding once against his blood-red clit, slow and excruciating enough to pull a soft, quivering moan from his lips. Sidon came back up to toy with his clit, latched the wet warmth of his mouth around it, rolled his tongue expertly about the hard, hot nub. Link cried out, hips jerking and grinding against his face, breath coming heavy and quick from his slack jawed mouth. The sticky, tangled ball of heat in his belly stirred, quickened the heaving of his chest and the rolling of his hips, drew his eyebrows together on his forehead. It grew hotter still when Sidon let two of his fingers find his hole and press into it, hooking minutely upward as they fucked mercilessly into him. Link panted hotly, motion of his hips becoming erratic as he came closer and closer to orgasm. Sidon needed only work at him for a few moments more, until the tension in his belly broke and he came, back arching off the bed and body stiffening as hot, dazzling electricity tore through him, made every inch of him burn and hum and blaze, dizzyingly bright. His thighs pressed together as his orgasm pulsed through him, probably squeezing Sidon’s head in the process, although he was much too preoccupied to care. His voice was high and shimmering, the wanton cry ripped from his throat wavering and fractured.

 

As he came slowly winding back down, he tuned back in to the slow thrust of Sidon’s fingers into him still, pressing deeper than before, enough to brush some buzzing, overwhelmed part of him, rolling a tight shiver through him. Link shifted, gently pushed Sidon’s hand away, still so sensitive it hurt. Sidon obeyed. He withdrew his hand, although not before one final teasing brush against his buzzing clit, and came back up to press a kiss to the bruised curve of Link’s neck.

 

“Did that suffice?” Sidon murmured against his skin, hand petting lazily at his pinkened belly. Link nodded, eyes shut and lip caught between his teeth, slid his arms around Sidon’s neck as the last lingering pulses of his orgasm humming through him, bathing every corner of him in dull, happy warmth. All the while Sidon continued working at him, pursing his lips gingerly against his neck, taking a bit of the already bruised skin and sucking tenderly, just enough to make Link shift beneath him. “That wasn’t all you wanted, if I recall.” Sidon’s voice was low and husky in his ear, made the tips of them twitch and redden. “You wanted my cock, too, isn’t that right?” Link’s breath hitched in his throat as Sidon let his teeth nip carefully at his neck. He squirmed, tight heat already collecting low in his belly, already soaked again between his legs. He turned to press his face into the comforter, nodded weakly as he heard Sidon slip out of his own pants. His hand came back to splay flat against his belly, traveled slowly lower until it rested against the soft bit of fat above Link’s groin, toyed lazily with the wiry hair growing there. Link started, dug hard fingers into Sidon’s shoulders at the first press of the hot tip of Sidon’s cock against him, rubbing easily between his lips.

 

“Are you wet for me already? So soon after you’ve come?”

 

Link squeezed his eyes shut, let a soft, needy breath huff from his open mouth. The sound stuttered into a high moan when Sidon pressed against his entrance, sinking easily inside. Link gasped, shook and reeled beneath him, the delicious stretch, the dizzying, heavy fullness driving him mad, his lingering sensitivity only making it all that much more intense.

 

Sidon hummed low against his throat, sighing softly to himself as he rocked into Link, slow and deliberate and careful. “What a good boy you are,” he cooed, drinking in the way Link trembled against him, the whimpers and whines that tumbled easily from his precious lips.

 

Link clung desperately to Sidon, thighs shaking as he thrust into him, so slow and excruciating it drove him mad. At this pace he could feel every wonderful inch of him, made to focus on every buzzing second of contact, the way he speared him open, the way he filled him up so well, the way it was so much, yet somehow still so little it made him want to scream.

 

Sidon huffed out a breath against his neck, let his teeth just barely ghost over Link’s skin. As he did, he hastened his thrusting, fucked into him harder and faster, enough so to push a quivering whimper from Link’s throat. He craned his head back, nails clawing at Sidon’s back, and cried out to the ceiling, loud and high and twinkling as the head of Sidon’s cock bullied over and over against his sweet spot, stirring and exciting the hot knot of tension growing in his belly. The friction of Sidon moving against him on his sensitive clit made him dizzy, made his eyes flutter shut and his brow come together, too good for words, too good for anything but the shivering, wanton whimper that curled from him. He felt something heavy on his tongue and he automatically closed his lips around it. It was Sidon’s thumb, still wet with his own juices. He didn’t much care for the salty taste of himself, but nonetheless he sucked eagerly, let Sidon press his jaw open, pepper open-mouthed kisses against his cheek.

 

“Let me hear you,” he growled, speech interrupted by hot, heavy huffs of pleasure. “I want to hear every single pretty sound you make when you come.”

 

Link could only pant in response. It, his wonderful weight bearing down on him, the dominance in his words, the pleasure in his voice, was all too much for him, went straight to his belly and overwhelmed him, another orgasm tearing through him, hotter and deeper and heavier than before. Link cried out, the tight helpless noise bursting and tumbling from his mouth, too small to contain it all, the sheer electrifying pleasure coursing through him. His breath came in high, whorish gasps, his narrow chest heaving massively against Sidon. His hips rolled and jerked erratically, desperate for more, more friction, more fullness, more of Sidon. Shortly enough, Sidon stilled as well, clutched Link tightly in his arms as he came, face buried in Link’s bruised neck as a low, quivering groan curled from his wonderful mouth. Link let his eyes fall shut, thighs trembling minutely at the friction between their bodies as Sidon rocked gently against him, riding out his orgasm. When Sidon pulled out of him, Link shivered tightly, aching dully for fullness again.

 

Slowly, the two of them came down together, tangled together in a mess of hot, sweaty limbs and buzzing, hazy minds. Sidon gingerly slipped his arms around Link, hugged him close to his sticky chest. He swept back the bangs plastered to his forehead so he could press a soft, sweet kiss to his flushed skin.

 

“What a good boy you’ve been,” he murmured, voice low and smooth like honey. “Such a wonderful boy you always are for me.”

 

Link pressed into Sidon’s embrace, heart warmed and lifted by his praise. He slid an arm around his neck, tugged him closer so he could rest his mouth against the soft skin where his shoulder rose into his neck. His body was still ablaze, the very edges of him still fuzzy and tingling with soft, cottony pleasure, but the touches and kisses they shared were chaste; the press of their bare bodies together, the way their curves and edges fit so well into the other’s tinged only with love.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part of my sugar daddy au ! sidon buys link a lot of expensive gifts and things ! there is some nsfw content near the end so its kind of porn !

Sidon’s lips pursed against the soft skin of Link’s cheek, ghosted over it just light enough to send a shiver down his spine, curl a smile across Link’s pink lips.

 

“My darling boy,” Sidon mused, arm coming to encircle Link’s waist, pulling him flush against his side. “I’ve missed you so terribly. So, so terribly.” His mouth wandered, pressed warm, buzzing kisses down to the soft edge of his jaw, down the elegant slope of his neck, to the gentle upward curve of his shoulder, where his gossamer robe had slid down some to expose the alabaster skin. Link sighed softly, eyes fluttering shut and head rolling back as Sidon kissed and lapped at the sensitive skin there, sending warm, blossoming shivers throughout him, made his arms around Sidon’s neck squeeze tighter, hands curling into tighter fists. Sidon let his teeth nip at a bit of his skin, shock enough to arch Link’s body against Sidon’s, pull a soft winding moan from his lips.

 

“It’s only been 8 hours,” Link murmured, voice breathless and lilting, mind already becoming hazy around the edges.

 

“About 8 hours too long, when I can hardly stand to spend a minute away from you,” Sidon breathed, arms winding tighter around him. Link bit back the urge to laugh out loud at the sheer pompous cheesiness of his husband. He was always like this, always proclaimed his love and adoration of Link in such gaudy, infatuated language, but it never failed to make him blush and giggle when he did. Link himself was so naturally quiet and reserved that being around Sidon’s boisterousness remained thrilling, even after the years they had been together. Although if he was honest with himself, he quite enjoyed the way Sidon’s face always lit up when he came home to him, the way his whole demeanor would change in an instant as soon as he had him in his arms, swept him off his feet and kissed him the noisy, thrilling way he always did. He didn’t like to consider himself much of an attention seeker, but he couldn’t deny how refreshing it was to see Sidon still so absolutely enchanted by him after so long together.

 

Sidon worked his way back up to Link’s cheek, lingering to huff a ticklish breath against his ear before he brought a hand up to cup Link’s jaw. Link opened his eyes to gaze up at Sidon, bright azure eyes bleeding and shimmering with love. Sidon couldn’t help but smile, completely, utterly enraptured by him. His touch was gentle as he placed a finger beneath Link’s chin, lifting it to bring his mouth to his, kissing him slow and smooth and sweet, so full of unadulterated love he thought it must have been wafting off him like the heat of a fever. Link seemed to melt into him, hands coming to curl loosely in Sidon’s fiery tresses, body pressed flush against his. When he pulled away, just enough to take in a hushed breath, Link was dazed, cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink, precious mouth already ducking forward for more. Sidon smiled, brought his hand up to rest his thumb against the plump curve of Link’s bottom lip.

 

“My wonderful boy,” Sidon murmured, half to himself. Sidon pressed one last kiss to his cheek, and then shifted, sat up and back against the headboard. He pulled Link to straddle his lap, chests flush together, Sidon’s hands sliding lazily over the hot skin bared by the skimpy lingerie Link wore under his robe. Link rested his head in the crook of Sidon’s neck, arms clasped round his shoulders, humming contently as he touched him, scratched away the needling ache for his large steady hands on him he’d been fending off all day.

 

“Tell me about your day,” Sidon said, voice hushed to whisper in his ear. His hands smoothed up Link’s sides, then back down to the soft outward curve of his hips.

 

Link sighed against Sidon’s neck, melting like wax under the buzzing warmth of his touch. “Nothing, really. It was a bit too cold for the horses, but I made do. I wasn’t terribly bored for too long.”

 

Sidon chuckled quietly, reaching a hand down to gently knead at one of Link’s cheeks, sending a small start through the man and minutely canting his hips back into his grasp. “What you sent me at lunch certainly seems to confirm that.”

 

Link grinned smugly, lips pursing to press a kiss to Sidon’s neck. He let his eyes fall shut, hand coming up to trace lazy circles in Sidon’s shirt. “I found something pretty today, while I was looking at things online.”

 

Sidon’s hands returned to Link’s hips, gently gripped them to turn Link in his lap, back to Sidon’s chest. Sidon pressed a few slow kisses to the crook of Link’s neck, teasing a soft, winding sigh from him. All the while his hands resumed their roaming down Link’s front, smoothed down the soft plane of his belly until they reached the elastic of his panties.

 

“Is that so?” Sidon murmured, lips brushing his skin as he spoke, pulling a tight shiver down his spine. “What was it?”

 

“Another set of lingerie. It’s I’ve never seen anywhere else before. I think you’d—“ Link’s voice hitched gently as Sidon’s hand dove into the front of his panties, fingers reaching immediately to press apart his lips, rubbing lazily at his clit. His breath stuttered briefly in his throat at the sudden ginger wave of pleasure, hips rolling weakly into Sidon’s touch. “Ah… I thought of you when I saw it. I think you’d really like it.”

 

“Mmm?” Sidon pursed his lips gently against Link’s neck. His free hand came to rest atop his pale thigh, sliding gently in between to coax apart his legs. Link obeyed easily, tossing apart his knees. “Describe it for me.”

 

“It’s lace,” Link breathed. “In all the places you like. And it’s one of those strappy ones, like the red one I have, especially at the hips and the chest, and it comes with a garterbelt that I think would look so good with those stockings you just got me.” Link’s eyes fluttered shut, hand coming to grip Sidon’s arm as he rubbed lazy circles against his quickly hardening clit. He huffed out a soft, heady breath. “It comes in a bunch of colors, but the one I want’s that… shade of green you said a little bit ago would look so nice against my skin.” He peeled open his eyes to gaze up at Sidon, breath already coming heavier in his throat. “I think you’d love me in it. I’d look so adorable while you’re fucking me.”

 

Sidon’s mouth curled into a slow grin. “Well. It does sound rather tempting. I  _do_ seem to recall having just bought you something not so long ago, but I don’t suppose I’ll be able to resist my curiosity.”

 

“It wouldn’t just be a gift for me,” Link said, head lolled back onto Sidon’s shoulder, grip on his arm loosening as dizzy warmth spread throughout him, curling into every inch and corner of him. “Ah… Even if it were, it’d still be you who got to do the unwrapping.”

 

Sidon chuckled, a low, playful sound that rumbled against Link’s neck. “Hmm. You do make a good point. You’ve gone and gotten me intrigued now. How much is it?”

 

“Three hundred,” Link gasped, hips rolling and twitching as Sidon hastened his actions, working quickly to stir the knot of heat already growing in his belly. “It’s n— It’s not as much as the last one.”

 

“Consider it yours.” Sidon pressed a kiss to Link’s neck, lingering for a moment to drink in his hushed gasps and whines. “Money’s no object. Not for my pearl.”

 

Link let out a soft, contented breath, satisfaction and thrill of some new pretty thing to put on, to dress up in for Sidon mixing with the pleasure of Sidon touching him to create some heady, syrupy haze in his mind, good enough to relax Link further into Sidon’s embrace, let him spill filthy, wanton cries and moans to the heavens, let him shiver and writhe and reel in his arms until he came, a short and electrifying and deep thing that drew his eyebrows tight together on his forehead, pinkened chest heaving hard against Sidon’s. This life, spending days doing nothing at all, swathed in the finest clothes, dripping with the finest jewels, pleasured with the finest toys, was still so foreign to him; this seemingly inexhaustible wealth of Sidon’s, so easily parted with to fulfill Link’s every need and whim, was still so foreign to him, so far removed from the way he had existed for the first decades of his life. But even he could not deny that it was a good life, nor how lucky he was to have stumbled into it.

 

As Link came winding back down to Earth, Sidon was rubbing slow, lazy circles into the soft skin just above his groin, toying with the first brush of hair growing there. He pressed a kiss to Link’s temple when he felt him shift in his arms.

 

“Always so precious for me… I‘ll order it tonight,” he murmured, hand ghosting down Link’s arm to take his hand in his. “You tell me as soon as it arrives. I bet you’ll look absolutely splendid.”

 

Link craned his head back, nosing gently at Sidon’s neck before pressing a kiss there. Sidon let him turn around, cupped either side of his face as Link pressed forward to kiss him, firm and sweet and long.

 

“Thank you,” Link purred once they broke apart, still so close their lips nearly brushed as he spoke.

 

Sidon smiled. “Anything for my pearl.”


End file.
